La Vida Escrita en Sangre
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Cont. de Sangre por Amor / Vives una vida paralela, usurpando una identidad que creés tuya pero no lo es. Viviendo como si nada. Y un día como cualquiera, caminando por la calle, te das cuenta de la absoluta verdad: estás muerto. USAxUK
1. Prólogo

**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Nota (1):<strong> Para entender este fic hay que tener leído el Alter End de Sangre por Amor; sino será un poco díficil captar la idea xD  
><strong>• Nota (2):<strong> Esta historia es ya de por sí difusa; Alfred y Arthur tienen otros nombres al principio (Abel Reynolds para USA y Julian Connor para UK) el porque de esto se vera más adelante, cerca del final casi.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Garantizo que no entenderan mucho al principio; leve gore, dudas existenciales, angst.

* * *

><p>·~·<strong> La Vida Escrita en Sangre <strong>·~·  
><strong>• Prologo •<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un golpe seco.<em>

_El corazón roto._

_Una muerte segura._

_El frio, la sangre y el dolor._

…_Y el abrazo del Ángel de la Muerte._

_Avancé por corredores eternos, huecos y vacios, plagados de nada, y llenos de algo que no sabia que era._

_Entre idas y venidas, solo veía una luz al final de ese túnel, que cada vez se iba alejando, más, más, más y más. Pensaba en retroceder, volver al punto de comienzo, pero realmente no había un comienzo, y dudaba de que hubiera un final._

_Mientras avanzaba, iba olvidando cosas, cosas importantes, que viví, sentí y ahora estaba perdiendo._

_Mi mente divagaba por las esquinas de nada. Mi voz se iba perdiendo en la cercanía. La mirada viajaba a ningún lugar. Marchaba a no se donde. Y movía mi cuerpo solo por el simple hecho de que sabía como hacerlo._

_Ya no sentía mis pulmones ir y venir, llenando mi cuerpo de oxigeno. ¿Había oxigeno ahí?_

_No… no lo se._

_Olvide cosas. Cosas Importantes se perdieron. Perdí. ¿Qué perdí? _

_¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Me habré desviado de camino a algún lugar? ¿A dónde estaría yendo? ¿Por qué pregunto todo esto?_

…_¿Lo olvide? ¿Olvide todo eso? ¿Olvide quien soy en verdad? Yo… yo era… era importante, lo siento, siento que alguien me amaba y dependía de mi. ¿Quién habrá sido esa persona que me amaba? _

_¿Quién necesitaría a un ser como yo? Era eso, un "ser" un "nada". Realmente no era nada… ni nadie…_

_A propósito, ¿Quién soy? ¿Cuál es mi nombre? ¿Lo sabes? Dímelo si lo sabes, porque yo no lo se._

«_**Arthur**_»

_¿Arthur? ¿Quién es Arthur?_

_¿Yo soy Arthur? Es un lindo nombre, duro y fuerte. Pero es un nombre en fin. La persona que habrá tenido ese nombre, habrá adorado las estrellas*, a mi también me gustan, las puedo recordar; vagamente pero si, las recuerdo. Como estelas brillantes, ahí en el cielo sin color, presentes acompañando al solitario._

_Eran hermosas…_

«_**Arthur Kirkland**_»

…_¿Ese es mi nombre?_

_Siento que así es. Mas bien que __**fue**__ mi nombre, porque ahora no se quien soy, ya no lo siento mío._

_¿Cómo me llamo?_

«_**Julian. Julian Connor**_»

_¿Ese es mi nuevo nombre?_

«_**Si**_»

…_Excelente…_

De pronto la luz ilumino todo su mundo. Cambiando la oscuridad por una no tan deseada luminosidad.

-Mmmm… -Bostezo, estirando su cuerpo. –

Vio al nuevo día por la ventana, dejando que todas las tensiones de su cuerpo fluyan y se vayan.

-¡Julian! ¡Julian! –Llamo una voz femenina desde la planta baja de la casa. –

-¡Ya voy! –Respondió el chico, a decir verdad no tenia ganas de ir a trabajar ese día. –

-¡Apúrate que se te hace tarde! –Fue lo último que escucho de parte de la persona que interrumpió su sueño, que no era otra que la mucama. –

-"_Genial, encima tengo que llegar temprano_" –Suspiro, sentado en la cama. – Ya que, mejor me voy a bañar…

Dicho y hecho, salió de su cuarto con todas las cosas necesarias para su aseo.

Y hoy, el ser, individuo, conocido como Arthur Kirkland, Inglaterra, representante del Reino Unido, hoy era, Julian Connor; un hombre normal, absolutamente normal.

-"_Hoy volví a soñar con él. Me pregunto quien será…_" –

Solo que, vivía soñando con un chico de ojos azules, que en su vida había visto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo me llamo?<em>

«_**Abel Reynolds**_»

…_Entiendo._

_Pero, ¿Por qué recuerdo el nombre "Arthur"?_

* * *

><p>*El nombre "Arthur" o "Arturo" es del origen celta, o germánico. Significa "Guardián de las Estrellas" o "Guardián de la Osa Mayor" (Constelación) Algunas veces traducido como "Guardián de los Osos" o simplemente "Guardián"<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno... sé que esta re raro el comienzo, pero a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos entenderán el porque. Les juro que me costo hacerme a la idea de que esta sea la trama principal; el cambio absoluto en la vida de uno. Pero después de pensarlo varias veces decidí que quedaría con este contexto.<p>

Este día de fecha de publicación lo elegí por ser hoy 20 el cumpleaños de Morgan_Stardust; que ella hizo un hermosisisisi(x100)mo dibujo de Sangre por Amor *-* Aca el link: ht tp:/ morgan stardust. deviantart. com/ art/ APH- The- cold- of- your- hand- 212322226 (Juntar espacios). Les juro que cada vez que lo veo me dan escalosfríos, es sin duda arte ese dibu. Que tengas un Happy B-day Morrie (:

Nos vemos en el proximo capí... que ya lo tengo hecho xP Me quede trabada con el segundo, pero creo que me destrabare... un día de estos. Bye!

**Proximo Capítulo:** Realidad Paralela


	2. Realidad Paralela

**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> AU, posibles confusiones.  
><strong>• Nota (1):<strong> USA (Abel Reynolds) UK (Julian Connor)  
><strong>• Nota (2):<strong> Un consejo... presten atención a las menciones cronológicas y/o relojes.

* * *

><p>·~·<strong> La Vida Escrita en Sangre <strong>·~·  
><strong>• Capítulo 1: "<strong>Realidad Paralela**" •**

* * *

><p>El sol le dio en la cara, cortando su perfecto mundo de los sueños, aquel donde era el rey.<p>

Abel murmuro una blasfemia, pues no quería empezar el día, eso significaba ir a la escuela, asearse, comer, salir corriendo a buscar el bus porque de seguro llegaría tarde a la estación. Pero ya que, se levanto con toda la mala gana del planeta y fue directo al baño.

…Luego de terminar de darse una ducha, se miro al espejo del baño, pues estaba empañado así que con una toalla limpio la humedad y miro su rostro.

Un oscuro y cenizo cabello rubio; un mechón de pelo le caía sobriamente por un lado del rostro, rozando su parpado, casi nublándole la vista de aquel iris. Ojos azules, tibios, puros, misteriosos… como un profundo abismo oceánico. Sonrió de lado, era perfecto, estaba perfecto.

Pero seguía faltando algo… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué?

-¡Ah! Claro, casi me olvido… -De la banquilla que había a un costado del cuarto de baño, bajo una chaqueta escolar con un decoroso cincuenta en la espalda, extrajo unos lentes de marco cuadrado y los coloco sobre el puente de su nariz, modelo un poco de perfil y sonrió. - ¡Ya esta! –Canturreo, victorioso de si mismo. –

Como modelo final, paso su chaqueta con el cincuenta por sobre sus hombros, colocándosela habilidosamente.

Salió a tumbos del cuarto de baño, pasando por el reloj que había en la pared de la casa, y se dio cuenta, trágicamente, de que solo le quedaba una hora para comer, correr las cinco enormes cuadras que lo separaban de la para del bus, esperar dicho vehículo, el trayecto a la escuela, y finalmente, las siete cuadras que lo separaban desde la parada hasta la puerta de la escuela. "_Todo seria mas fácil si tuviese una motocicleta_" Pensó, con gran razón, pero sus padres no querían dársela.

-¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papá! –Saludo velozmente, agarrando en el proceso su bolso y un improvisado desayuno y una bolsa con lo que era su supuesto almuerzo. - ¡Los quiero! –Beso respectivamente la mejilla de cada uno y salió disparado a la puerta. –

Sus padres se quedaron mirando con sencillez la escena, estaban acostumbrados a que el "pequeño" Abel hiciera siempre lo mismo en todas las mañanas.

-…Siempre igual este chico, ¿No, cariño? –Comento el hombre, de forma simple mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y releía el diario. –

-Si. Tienes razón… ¡Oh, rayos! –

-¿Qué pasa? –El marido volteo a ver a su esposa que estaba ahora sobre una silla. - ¿Qué haces? –

-Es este reloj, creo que ya esta inservible. –Comento de manera triste. – A decir verdad, no ha funcionado desde que lo compramos, creo que deberíamos tirarlo, ¿Tu que crees? –Miro a su marido, que la miraba pensante. –

-Hazlo, si después de todo el tiempo no importa… -

* * *

><p>Abel estaba corriendo al bus, que ya se le había escapado como todas las mañanas.<p>

-_Wait, wait please!_ –Le gritaba, ante lo cual el vehículo freno de golpe. –

El chico pudo subirse, y a bocanadas de aire le indico al chofer el precio del boleto a pagar. El hombre le reprocho por hacer todos los días lo mismo, y que si no se cansaba de hacerlo, ante lo cual Abel respondió que no, que así la vida tenia un poco mas de adrenalina.

Se sentó al fondo del colectivo, en un solitario asiento, como aun era temprano no había mucha gente, solo él, una pareja y otra mujer eran los únicos habitantes del transporte.

Apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio, y se quedo viendo su tenue reflejo contra el cristal. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar a quien sabe donde.

"_Un nuevo día comienza, y otra vez, desde que tengo uso de memoria, no se porque seguir haciendo esto._" Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras las facciones de su rostro se tornaban melancólicas. "_Una rutina… es siempre lo mismo…_"

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, alejándose de aquel lugar terrenal.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día empezaba, y como a Abel, el día le dio, literalmente en la cara.<p>

Contrario al estudiante, Julian Connor, un profesor de historia retraído y solitario, despertó normalmente, como cualquier ser común y ordinario. Abrió sus jades con lentitud, sin que nada le pesara. Se puso de pie y calzo unas cómodas pantuflas, yendo al cuarto de baño para alistarse para su usual vida.

Hoy no era un día tan usual, cruzaba el pensamiento de aquello. Había conseguido un nuevo empleo en una escuela bastante buena, de calidad por así decirlo. Necesitaba algo cerca, a donde poder ir en su cómodo auto.

Termino de alistarse, dándole los últimos y desaliñados retoques a su cabello rubio. Se miro vagamente en el espejo, sin mucha expresión o intranquilidad. Acomodo su gabardina de color café y alisto su portafolio con todos los temas para ese día en su nueva ocupación en aquel instituto.

Salió de su casa, a paso lento, y abrió la puerta del auto y se adentro. Apenas hubo estado bajo la guardia de aquel coche, acomodo sus cosas en el asiento del copiloto para después encender la radio.

"_Sin señal… otra vez, maldición_" Pensó bastante hastiado de aquello, todos los días era lo mismo con la sintonización, nunca funcionaba. Pero seguía intentando, lo seguía haciendo para un día despertar y que su vehículo le de la sorpresa de una buena señal. Pero tal deseo, era imposible.

No le quedo mas que irse sin ningún sonido de compañía, salvo por el de las ruedas contra el asfalto.

Cruzo calles, infinitas y largas, casi interminables, eternas. El cielo estaba indetectable, los enormes rascacielos que abundaban en aquella ciudad impedían la visión del firmamento, salvo por los rayos de sol que danzaban entre dichas arquitecturas, no había nada que pudiese distinguirse del cielo.

Llego al establecimiento donde era su nuevo trabajo, y aparco en el estacionamiento de la parte de atrás, junto a todos los autos de los otros profesores. Bajo, tomando su maletín y marcho hacia dentro del edificio, debía estar presentable, serio. No el daría el gusto a los que serian sus nuevos alumnos de ver a un hombre harto de la rutina y que las radios no funcionen. No, después de todo… el era inglés, un perfecto caballero inglés.

Tuvo una charla corta con el director, el cual le dijo el aula al cual pertenecería el resto de aquel año. Ahora estaba frente a esta, mirándola como si tuviera un reto sobre ella.

"_3-D… un nuevo comienzo…_" Pensó, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, adentrándose en el salón.

* * *

><p>Abel se divertía con sus amigos, algunos de los cuales no había podido ver en todo el verano. Como siempre era el centro de atención de una gran junta de gente, su gente, sus amigos. Era realmente feliz ser popular, contar con tanta gente que te distraiga del aburrimiento. Simplemente era increíble.<p>

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar a un hombre medianamente alto, con un desordenado cabello rubio, que llevaba puesto una gabardina café, y un traje formal negro, como ejecutivo. Pero eso no era lo mas extraño de aquel tipo, sino sus cejas amorfas y grandes, como las de un perro o algo así.

-¡Ajajaja! –La risa estruendosa de Abel resonó por todo el salón que hasta esa acción estaba en perpetuo silencio. - ¡Miren la cara de este tipo! ¡Sus cejas son monstruosas! –Apunto al profesor, mientras un pequeño bullicio de risas se oía detrás. –

-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Julian tenia una vena que le palpitaba en la sien, todos sus planes de parecer normal y todo un sabio ser se fueron a un lugar inalcanzable gracias a aquel chico de nombre desconocido. –

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes, viejo? –El de ojos azules se paro sobre la silla, y puso una de sus piernas sobre la mesa, mirando con altanería al que no sabia era su nuevo profesor. - ¡Soy Abel Reynolds! ¡El héroe de este lugar! –

Acto seguido: muchas personas le aplaudieron. Se sentía en el cielo.

-"_Típico estadounidense…_" –Pensó el inglés, dando un suspiro y sacando su libreta de anotaciones. - ¿Abel Reynolds? OK, es el primer día y ya tienes una marca roja. Lo que significa un punto menos en tus notas. –Dijo tranquilamente el profesor, a lo que el estudiante casi se cae de posición. –

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Eres el profesor de este año? –Todos, incluido Abel, estaban sorprendidos, mirando al hombre nuevo que creían era un preceptor. –

-Si… me llamo Julian Connor, y soy el nuevo profesor de Historia. –Se presento, haciendo una elegante reverencia, que dejo a las chicas pasmadas y sonrojadas. – Espero que podamos llevarnos bien, y que cumplan con lo que les digo. –Sonrió de lado, y todas aquellas damas quedaron instantáneamente enamoradas, algunas de ellas tenían novio incluso. –

Abel no se trago el cuento de aquel tipo que tenia algún que otro delirio de grandeza, ¡Maldito infeliz! Robándole a sus chicas…

La verdad era que nunca, en su vida, alguna persona de aquella ciudad le había dado importancia a algo como la historia o los recuerdos, todo eso no servía, porque el pasado no importaba. Solo importaba el presente y el futuro, nada más. Por eso Julian había elegido esa carrera, porque a él le importaba el pasado más que nada y vivía una vida abstracta, llena de recuerdos y voces que no entendía.

Pero eso solo no le pasaba él.

* * *

><p>Nadie sabe como, ya que los relojes o el tiempo no funcionan, han pasado ya dos meses desde el comienzo de clases y el arribo del profesor Julian Connor.<p>

Era impresionante lo que ese hombre logro con sus alumnos, la gente de esa ciudad era conocida por no saber absolutamente nada de la historia antigua, media, moderna, o contemporánea. El profesor británico hizo de su clase, una clase modelo. Todos cumplían a tiempo, la redacción, la forma de escribir y hasta la verborrea les había modificado en tan pocas semanas.

Aunque todo rebaño tenia su oveja negra, y esta era una que se dignaba a no hacerle caso, me refiero a Abel Reynolds obviamente. El estadounidense tenia todas marcas y notas rojas en esa asignatura, que era hasta imposible de levantar con un diez o alguna nota excelente. El joven de anteojos era un caso perdido, según Connor, por eso lo dejaba, algún día aprendería que del futuro no se puede vivir. Todas las personas necesitan un pasado, porque ese pasado era su identidad. Pero a Abel parecía no importarle.

Hoy era un día normal, se notaba que era de tarde, pues la luz filtrada por los enormes rascacielos era imperceptible. Ya había terminado su jornada de hoy, y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, subiendo a su auto, pero antes de hacerlo, vio la sombra que reconocería hasta en el Tíbet.

-¡Reynolds! –Grito el profesor, ante lo cual su alumno volteo a ver quien lo llamaba. –

-_Oldman?_ ¿Qué quieres? –Miro con confusión al que era su superior, ¿Qué hacia ahí? –

-¡No me digas así, mocoso! –Quiso darle un zape, pero el otro se giro a tiempo y entre risas. –

-¡Esa palabra es de viejos, viejo! –Dijo entre risas el más joven. - ¿Qué pasa, profe? –

-¿No tienes a nadie que te lleve a tu casa? Digo… estas aquí esperando… -

-¿Huh? A decir verdad, mi padre tenia que haber venido a recogerme hace ya rato, pero no se ha pasado, quizá le haya pasado algo para no venir… o quizá no se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que venir por mi. –Lo último lo dijo en un tono misterioso, con un aire que despertó la curiosidad en el docente. –

-¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta? –

-Si… los relojes nunca funcionan, el tiempo, el tiempo no le importa a nadie. Es por eso que no sabe que tiene que venir. –Contesto, con normalidad, pero al mismo tiempo con un tono lejano. – Las personas no se dan cuenta de que el tiempo no pasa en esta ciudad, para ser precisos, el tiempo no pasa en este mundo. –

Julian abrió los ojos, era lo mismo que él pensaba. No podía ser… que ese chico pensara como él, ¿O si?

-Te llevo, si quieres, claro. –Le ofreció, ante lo cual el de ojos azules se rió, aceptando. –

Se subieron al auto del inglés, y cuando estuvieron los dos ya sobre el vehículo, el mayor puso en marcha el móvil. En ese momento algo lo jalo hacia un lado.

Ese algo era la mano de Abel.

Lo ultimo que recuerda, es estar besando al de ojos azules, de una forma en la que jamás había besado a nadie. Antes de perderse para siempre en la oscuridad con aquel estudiante, sintió como el frio invadía su piel y era recostado en el asiento de su propio auto.

* * *

><p><em>Hoy, se cumplen ya dos años de la muerte de Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland.<em>

_Era una ceremonia que se hacia costumbre para todas las naciones, el saludar a sus compañeros caídos, perdidos porque el egoísmo de los humanos los había separado._

_Ahora, en algún otro lugar, querían pensar que estaban juntos. Besándose y abrazándose como no pudieron hacerlo en la vida que les toco vivir._

* * *

><p>Gracias enormes a todos los que dejaron review (: !<p>

Sé que tiene una trama complicada y confusa, pero ya veran que de a poco se irán resolviendo las incognitas. Con respecto al bloqueo; espero que esta semana se me vaya, aunque tengo par de dudas con respecto a ello, ya que esta semana tengo prueba de inglés, lengua y biológia, entregar dos cuestionarios; uno para biológia y otro para fisico-quimíca, aparte de tener que terminar las tareas de historia y geografía. O sea, mucho xP

Muchas gracias a todos ^^ Bye~~

**Próximo Capítulo:** L de Locura


	3. L de Locura

**• Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
><strong>• Nota (1):<strong> USA (Abel Reynolds) UK (Julian Connor)  
><strong>• Nota (2):<strong> Los díalogos en negrita en el sueño de USA/Abel son de Sangre por Amor Final Alternativo.  
><strong>• Advertencias:<strong> Como siempre: confusiones.

* * *

><p>·~·<strong> La Vida Escrita en Sangre <strong>·~·  
><strong>• Capítulo 2: "<strong>L de Locura**" •**

* * *

><p><em>Sin previo aviso y sobretodo sin su permiso, la monótona vida que había estado llevando hasta ese entonces, se había vuelto una completa <em>_**locura**__._

* * *

><p>¿Quién iba a pensarlo?...<p>

–¡Reynolds! ¡Maldito niño maleducado! –

–¡Hahaha~! –

–¡Eres un caso perdido!… –

…¿Qué esas dos personas estaban enredados en un amor más que prohibido y menos que aceptado?

Desde hace ya un mes, Abel Reynolds y su profesor de historia Julian Connor, compartían más que solo cuatro horas diarias en la institución educativa.

Todos los días, al finalizar la jornada, el profesor lo esperaba a dos cuadras de la escuela en su coche, donde el estudiante se subía disimuladamente tranquilo, pero con unas terribles ganas de tirársele YA encima a su superior. Ya saben, para besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo…

Ahora estaban llevando acabo aquel acto que significaba la culmine de la expresión física hacia una persona. Devorándose ambos como bestias a las cuales habían dejado de alimentar por vario tiempo y ahora se estaban comiendo mutuamente, metafóricamente hablando claro… aunque ver como Abel le mordía el cuello al mas bajo no contradecía mucho aquello.

Terminaron rendidos sobre la cama, dando un hondo gemido como acto de cierre.

Ya, rendidos, satisfechos… se dedicaron un beso corto pero placentero, hasta que el estudiante decidió ponerse de pie y empezar a vestirse, terminando en poco tiempo.

–¿Ya te iras? –Cuestionó el profesor, acostado aun en la cama, mirando a su amante de reojo. –

–Si, es la hora, ¿Lo olvidas? –Abel le miro, descubriendo al instante que su superior no tenía ganas de que se fuera. – Sabes que por ahora será así… hasta que… –

–¿Hasta que, Abel? ¿Hasta que te canses de mí? ¿Hasta que deje de ser tu compañero de cama? ¿Hasta eso? –Sonó duro, hiriendo al más joven. –

–Es algo prohibido… -Susurró, dándole la espalda al que era su amante. –

–¿Prohibido, dices? ¿Sabes que si esto se supiese al que condenarían por pedofilia es a mi y no a ti? –Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo ahora con gran rabia. –

–Oye… ni que nos llevásemos tanto… -Intentó suavizar la situación, en vano. –

–Eso no le importara a nadie al momento de juzgarnos… -

Silencio.

Era la palabra perfecta para describir la situación actual de la prohibida pareja. Aun no tenían muy claro el porque seguían con todo aquello; sólo corría por sus mentes la adrenalina, con solo mirarse, sentirse u oírse. Era… algo tan… inexplicable. Exacto, era eso, suponía. Una relación donde las palabras sobraban, y solo quedaban los actos.

Es por eso, que el estadounidense dio un suspiro, sonriendo con dulzura, se inclinó para besar los labios de su amante, y pegar sus frentes al momento de separarse.

Se miraron, perdiéndose en los irises del otro. Los verdes de Julian significaban el lejano mundo astral repleto de vida y sensaciones; según Abel. Y para el profesor, los ojos celestes de su alumno eran el abismo del océano que no existía en ese mundo.

–Ya, ya. No me mires así. –El inglés volteó la mirada. – No me gusta sentirme culpable… -

Abel rió.

–No sé de que vas a sentirte culpable, después de todo el que tiene la culpa, en todo caso, sería yo. –El mayor vio como el otro le miraba, temple. –

–Abel… –

–Sssh. –Este le colocó su dedo índice en aquella fibra dulce que eran sus comisuras. – _Shut up, dear. _Mañana es sábado, ¿No? –El rubio asintió. – OK, entonces, nos vemos en la esquina 4 de la avenida 26; junto a la revistería. –

–_What?_ –Al blondo no le quedaban palabras en su vocabulario para interrogar. – _Why in this place? _–

–Menos pregunta Dios y perdona. –Se despidió, agitando la mano, saliendo así de la casa del docente. –

–… ¿De donde rayos sacó esa frase? –Una gota asomaba la sien del de ojos verdes. –

* * *

><p>Acostó su masa corporal en la cama, mirando fijamente al cielo raso de color ocre que se extendía ahora ante sí. Cruzó los brazos tras la nuca, y antes de apagar la luz del velador, tomó su celular, buscando una foto en particular, al encontrarla sonrió de forma sincera, besó la pantalla del aparato, dejando una marca en el vidrio de este; que poco le importo.<p>

–_Good night… Julian…_

Y se durmió, abrazando a los fantasmas oníricos que custodiaban los sueños.

* * *

><p>–<em>América… <em>–

"_¿Quién?" _

–_América… _–

"_¿Quién, quién me llama?"_

–_United States… _–

"_Si, soy yo, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?"_

–_Alfred… _–

"_No… yo no…"_

–_Alfred… –_

"_Yo no soy… Alfred, no… Abel, e-ese soy yo…"_

–… _¿Estás seguro? –_

_El espacio negro que estaba apreciado, de pronto se llenó de luz; iniciándose como un destello que fue extendiéndose poco a poco. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró en un lugar que no conocía, pero se le hacía familiar, de alguna manera._

–_¿D-donde…? –Tartamudeó, viendo a su alrededor. –_

_Por donde mirase, solo veía diversos edificios; a lo lejos algo similar a un río se extendía, siendo atravesado este por un puente rojo._

–… _San Francisco… -Identificó, al momento que un intenso dolor de cabeza lo empezaba a asolar. –_

"_**No te preocupes mas, mi amor, pronto, ya no habrá nadie que nos separe."**_

"_¿Huh?"_

_Volteó, a buscar al emisor de aquellas palabras tan melancólicas. Giro en seco, sin cuidado, confiado, para encontrarse con la que suponía, era su espalda._

_Abrió los ojos a más no poder. No podía ser… aquella persona, aquella persona era él._

_Por su mente cruzó la esperanza de que no fuera así, de que era una ilusión, después de todo era un sueño; era consciente de ello. Pero al ver, por el propio arte del sueño, el rostro de esa lamentable persona, se dio cuenta, de forma trágica, que si, era él. _

_Pero… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Es más, ¿Por qué hablaba así? O quizá… todo eso era un recuerdo… debía ser, sentía en su propia carne el pánico, la angustia, la sangre hirviéndole de coraje. Asimismo, las ganas de entrar en llanto solo iban en aumento, sin saber la exacta razón de eso._

_Entre medio de su explicación mental, Abel notó como el sujeto idéntico –o ¿Por qué no? Él mismo. – a sí, sacaba de esa bombardera –que le recordaba a la suya propia. – un arma. Se la apuntó a la sien, de forma rendida; como si lo que fuese a hacer era la única salida a la desesperación. A la soledad._

_Abel llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiendo como este se iba rompiendo poco a poco, en sincronía con el de aquel, creía, era Alfred, le nombre que se repetía constante en sus letargos. Jamás, salvo por hoy, había visto el rostro de Alfred, lo tenía presente todo el tiempo, como a un fantasma, o algo más profundo que eso mismo. Desde que tiene uso de razón había "convivido" de alguna forma con él, pero solo en estos mismos instantes, podía verlo nítido, como la existencia metafísica, suponía, que era._

_De pronto, la mano que tenía en el pecho, fue, abruptamente colocada en sus ojos; exactamente en la mejilla. Palpó con la yema de los dedos las finas y tibias lágrimas, que sin darse cuenta, ya estaban cayendo a sus labios, adentrándose en su cavidad húmeda. El sabor a sal jamás le pareció tan amargo, y penoso._

"_**Bang"**_

_Resonó en el espacio._

_El rubio ceniza levantó la vista de forma veloz, viendo como Alfred sangraba por uno de los costados de su cabeza, y en lo mismo que le tomó impactarse e inhalar aire, el cuerpo de su fantasía caía hacía el vacío._

"_**Por ahí mucha gente será feliz cuando muera, pero lo que no saben ellos es que yo también seré feliz…  
>Reuniéndome en el Infierno con Arthur Kirkland"<strong>_

_Arthur… ¿Kirkland?_

_Ese nombre se quedó grabado a fuego, y mientras era tragado por una fuerza que no logro identificar, lo único que rodeaba su mundo de ensueño era aquel nombre tan sencillo, pronunciado con un acento tan recatado; tan inglés. _

_Los látigos –o tentáculos. – de oscuridad terminaron por drenar todo su espacio ficticio. Y el solitario destello que podía ver al final, tenía un nombre. Y, seguro como nunca, sabía que aquel nombre estelar era Arthur Kirkland._

_No lo sabía… pero… al nombrarlo, su amado historiador, venía a su lado._

* * *

><p>Despertó de forma abrupta, saltando prácticamente de la cama.<p>

En ese momento no necesitó ni tiempo, ni preocupación, ni nada que se le pareciera. Fue rápido hasta el lugar donde estaba su teléfono celular y tecleó el número que se conocía ya de memoria. Esperó hasta que contesten del otro lado y apenas escucho un sonido que se le asemejara exclamó:

–¡Arthur!... –

– "_¿Arthur? ¿Estás bien, Abel? Soy yo, Julian. ¿Qué te pasa? Suenas alterado…_" –Contestó del otro lado el inglés, extrañado por el repentino cambio de nombre. –

–…Julian… –Dijo el norteamericano, en una forma que se asemejaba más al auto–convencimiento que a la razón propiamente dicha. – P-perdona, c-creo que me confundí… –

– "_No me di cuenta… ahora mismo estoy dando clase, si quieres te mando un mensaje después y nos encontramos, ¿Quieres?" _–

–Si… creo que necesito verte… –

El otro rió.

–¿Qué es lo chistoso? Estoy hablando serio. –Expresó con frustración, en un mohín. –

– "_Nada, nada. Es que… por un momento, pareciera como que el sensible fueses tú."_ –Abel tardo en reaccionar. –

–¡¿Me estas diciendo insensible? –Razonó finalmente. –

– "_No digo eso, digo que a veces sueles ser muy despistado… Oh, oh" _–Soltó el otro de pronto, con repentinos nervios. –

–¿Qué? –

– "_Es que ya terminó el receso en el lugar donde estoy. Tengo que colgar. No olvides que tienes que enviarme un mensaje con el horario donde nos encontraremos."_ –

–Ah… claro… ¿A las cinco? –Improvisó, el otro suspiro, aceptando. –

– "_Right. Te dejo, Abel. Nos vemos en un rato… I love you…"_ –Lo último lo dijo en voz baja, y antes de colgar, sin esperar la respuesta del menor. –

–_I love you… Arthur…_ –

Y de nuevo estaba ahí ese fantasma, ese nombre que se colaba hasta en sus palabras ahora. ¿Por qué le había llamado así al profesor? De seguro le preguntaría sobre eso cuando se vieran en la tarde. ¡Mierda! Ya tenía una contra en la que planeaba sería su cita idílica.

Agitó su cabeza, despejando sus ideas y confusiones con esto. No debía pensar en negativo, si pensaba así era más que obvio que todo saldría para atrás, y obviamente lo que menos buscaba era eso.

Entonces, decidido, se puso de pie y miró al reloj de su alcoba. Amargándose apenas le hecho un vistazo.

_06:55 a.m.…_

Por lógica era imposible que sea ese horario. Ya estaba empezando a repeler el propio tiempo, no tenía sentido, maldición.

"_No, si bajo los brazos ahora. Eso significa que me he rendido. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Alfred, él no haría eso. Yo no bajaría los brazos nunca…_"

Él era Alfred en algún punto, y empezaba a entenderlo de una forma extraña, casi inconsciente de sus propias ideologías.

Sin que lo quisiera, todo comenzaba a tener sentido para Reynolds. Él, Julian, Arthur y Alfred estaban unidos por algo, esa unión era quizá ¿El amor? Amor… Alfred amaba a Arthur y lo perdió por el egoísmo… ¡Espera! ¿Eso quería decir que terminaría perdiendo a Julian? ¡No! Amaba al docente; casi tanto o más que a su vida. No… no podía terminar en tragedia…

_No otra vez…_

¡Está maldita locura debía terminar ahora!

Y con esa idea en mente, Abel se fue de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta que era observado desde lo alto de un rascacielos.

* * *

><p>Bueno; lamento mucho la demora T.T Lo terminé recién. Este fin de semana quizá avance poco con el próximo, tengo que hacer muchas tareas pendientes, además de que falte toda esta semana a clases porque estuve enferma y se acumuló más ._. Es injusta la vida de los estudiantes... demasiada...<p>

Este capítulo como verán estuvo más centrado en Abel/USA que en Julian/UK. El próximo le corresponde al cejudo y su forma de ver este nuevo mundo n.n Después de todo Iggy siempre es el más despierto de los dos, Al sólo se da cuenta de que las cosas andan mal pero no tiene mucha idea de lo que realmente pasa. Iggy si sabe, y en el próx. sabrán que es n.n Igualmente como notaron USA es el único cercano a despertar _por ahora..._

El que viene revela bastante de lo que en realidad pasa en este mundo. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review (: Se les quiere! Bye bye

**Próximo Capítulo: Data Error**


End file.
